thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Norwegian Battleship Massacre And Mass Shooting
The Norwegian Battleship Massacre And Mass Shooting was an act of terrorism perpetrated on Febuary 14th, 2245 by Lukesse And Jetra Shippers. Prelude Male Jesse Petra Female Jesse Lukas And Their Fans arrived at Goliath Norwegian Battleship Underground Warehouse The Terrorist Mastermind Leader Ivor Found Out Blackburn And Betrayed Him By Alerting The Authorities Beforehand, And Shoots him in The Chest With A StA-18 Pistol And Leaves Him To Bleed Out In The Parking Lot While The Couples Their Fans And Ivor Enters The Elevator To Begin Massacre Until He Was Rescued By Carver Willson And Pierre Nick. The Massacre Upon entering the Dock, The Couples, Their Fans, and Ivor opened fire on JTF SOU Operators And Germanic Warriors at a security checkpoint, killing all of them as they tried to flee through the crowded choke point of the metal detectors. Ivor and his team then moved methodically throughout the terminal, firing scores of rounds at the fleeing civilians and armed security guards within it, and coldly executing the injured. Many guards attempted to engage the terrorists, only to be mowed down owing to their inferior firepower. Though dozens of civilians were massacred, the majority in the rest of the airport managed to flee as the emergency shutters came down and sealed off the terminal or they can be killed by the player before or right after they escape when the door comes down. A squad of security men attempted to ambush the group using a lift, but it was destroyed when one of the terrorists threw a grenade inside. Meanwhile, the terrorists fired into the terminal on the ground level, killing many civilians fleeing behind the gates. Once the terminal was sealed, all flights to Norwegian Battlship abandoned their landings and were marked as "Delayed". After the bloody killing spree of civilians and security guards inside the terminal had ended, when they reached the tarmac, the Joint Task Force Shadow Operations Unit A Joint Task Force Organization was deployed in order to engage Ivor and his team and stop the massacre. Considerably more well-armed and skilled compared to the outmatched airport police, the JTF SOU used riot shields to great effect in the ensuing shootout, but ultimately failed to stop the terrorist group, leaving only Ivor, Petra, Male And Female Jesse, and Lukas to escape. The surviving terrorists reached their getaway vehicle, an ambulance, in which and a driver had been waiting for them. Ivor, already aware of Blackburn's Body, then betrayed the JTF SOU Operators as he helped him into the ambulance. The ambulance drove away, leaving Blackburn's corpse to be recovered by Pierre Nick And Carver Wilson. Aftermath The JTF SOU then secured the Norwegian Battleship, left with the hundreds who lay dead or dying within. Few Operators were found among the bloodied masses of bodies who was resuscitated after suffering shock and blood loss. JTF SOU accused the Jetra ANd Lukesse Shippers of terrorist activities. The Helghast Alliance And Declared War Against The Terrorist Movement Group, as Ivor intended. Due To Terrorism Act Of Law Of 96 They Were Responsible For Killing Dozens Of Operators And Germanic Barbarians. Category:Conflicts Category:The Third Meme War